Fever
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. Birthday present for CreamoDreamo of Tumblr.


Her tail swished side to side as she walked along the concrete pavement, which her heels struck against with each step. She continued, making an attempt to ignore the fiery teen whom followed her, but he only kept up. She came to an abrupt stop and spun around. "What do you need, Heath Burns?" Jinafire questioned sternly.

He stopped quickly with an awkward smile. "I just wanna spend some time with you. Where ya goin'? Home? I'll walk you!" He offered.

"Following and walking with me are two very different subjects." She folded her arms.

Heath only stepped closer. "Please." He said, softly. His eyes on her.

She sighed. "Fine. But I warn you I'm making a few stops at the shopping plaza first."

"Great, I'll hold your stuff. And maybe we can even grab a bite to eat."

"If I feed you, you'll only stay longer."

"I know ya want me to, hot stuff!" He flashed a grin. She only stared at her for a moment, then turned to begin walking.

Finally arriving to the plaza, she'd looked around for the store a friend suggested. He stood close to the dragon. They entered a fabric store.

"It smells like old ladies." He commented. She only shook her head and continued to walk around.

All Heath did was touch the variety of fabric. Silks, suede, satin, all the sorts. He came across a nice velvet and lite up. "Oh!~" It blew into flames and he tossed it to the ground. "Oh snap!" He started to stomp on it. Luckily he was alone in the aisle, but other ladies from afar witnessed his stupidity. No one, however, helped. Jin walked back into the aisle as Heath finished up his show. She didn't show it, but she wanted to laugh. He looked up at her as he kicked the ashes to the side with a chuckle. She smiled at him faintly.

Making her way around the store, Heath just decided to follow. Reaching for another nice fabric, Jinafire smacked his hand. "No touching!" He gasped at her actions, and just rubbed his hand with a frown.

Her hands getting full, he offered to hold some for her.

"Will you be careful?"

"Promise."

With hesitation, she handed some variety over to him. Afterward she continued to pick up more, with less of a struggle, stacking each one.

After getting each one cut to the right length she made her purchase and headed out the store. Heath held her bags for her, and she thanked him for the kind gesture.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"Well I was just going to go home now." She mentioned.

"No." He quickly replied. Thinking that over, he was hoping she didn't notice how fast he said that. It made him seem desperate and he didn't want to come off that way. Especially to her. "How about we get something to eat?"

"I suppose." She shrugged.

"Sounds good!" He smiled brightly, and the two began to walk.

As they walked around the shopping plaza, the skylight was getting a bit darker. The dark clouds were filling the skies. Surely they were in for a rainy week.

Heath noticed all the happy couples, cuddling close as they walked and what not. Seeing this made him kind of sad, at the same time an idea sparked. He took Jinafire's hand casually as he continued to walk with her pace. She stopped looking at the stores she passed by, and looked down at their hands entwined then to him for a moment. He was faced forward. She smiled sweetly, as she let it just happen.

Jinafire didn't want to be messing with Heath Burns, even though she really did, truly, like him. She'd heard stories about him all the time. But he was like a fever one just can't rid, just making her sicker and sicker, but craving more of him. He surely did make his girls insane, the hot boy. Being with him long enough, he'd make you sad, make you cry. But that's love, and it's a tough rode to walk. The point was to have fun in the meantime.

"To be honest Heath I'm not too hungry." She mentioned.

He nodded as he looked down at her. "Yeah neither am I really. Let's get a snack, we can share."

"Yes, okay." She nodded with a smile.

She wait close by, he came back with a giant pretzel. "How lucky! He just made a fresh batch. Those are always the best! Nice and hot!~" He exclaimed. He offered a piece to her, and she took it.

"Thank you." She took a small bit.

"Sure!" He smiled. They continued to walk hand in hand around the plaza.

Ready to leave they saw the rain pouring harshly. The storm arrived sooner than expected.

"Maybe it'll die down..." He suggested.

"It said it'd be rainy all day, all weekend." She sighed. "I'm not too fond of rain."

"Well your place isn't too far from here right?"

She only shook her head.

He took off his jacket and held it over her. "We'll just have to run I guess."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, then looked at the time on the large clock above. Thinking for a moment, she looked back to him. "Very well..."

He chuckled then opened the door for her. "Let's go!~"

The jacket did nothing as they ran through the storm. The puddles got them from the bottom, while the rain itself drenched them from above. Making it to the house of de Nile's, where Jinafire was staying, close to the entrance she only stopped and began to laugh. She pushed his arms away, since he was still holding the jacket.

Heath stared at her, utterly confounded. "What happened?" He laughed a bit, curious to know what caused her laughter.

"Do you understand how silly we look? Here you are 'protecting' me from the rain when we're already soaked." She stood close to him.

"I thought it'd be nice." He stated as he held the jacket just in one hand now.

"You're wild, Heath Burns."

"Well you chose to walk on the wild side with me."

The two continued to laugh at what they'd done.

The laughing, simmering down, theirs eyes met, no words were chosen, just silence. Closer than before, they both leaned in, knowing the time was right. The rain pouring against them, his lips brushed against hers, slow, smooth, passionately. Love, once lost but now found. This fever was sure to stay.


End file.
